Eyes Are the Windows To Your Soul
by obseZzionZzZ
Summary: When Hermione is told of her actual family history, of being pureblood 'royalty', she is also told of how she will find her love. A story with mood changing eye color and an irresistable love.
1. Learning the Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. **

Please R&R.

* * *

"Ahhhhhh!" _Okay, Hermione. Calm down. _Hermione rubbed her eyes and looked back into the mirror. In her refection she saw a girl with long, straight, black hair, and orange eyes. _What the hell happened to me? Why am I like this? _Hermione walked into the bathroom and over to the sink, turned it on, and splashed cold water on her face. She took a towel from the rack next to her sink and dried her face. 

She walked downstairs, and saw her parents sitting on the couch talking calmly.

"Mum, Dad, look at me. There's something wrong with me." Both of her parents slowly turned their heads and looked at Hermione. "Oh my gosh, John, it's happened. But it's come early. It was supposed to come next week." She said slowly to Hermione's father. She looked over at Hermione. "Um, Hermione, sit down. We have something to tell you. It has to do with how you look."

Hermione walked over to the armchair across from where her parents were sitting, on the couch, and plopped down.

"You see, Hermione, during the Dark Ages, when the Dark Lord was in power, were among the most powerful and prestigious supporters of him." Hermione gasped. "We were among the wealthiest purebloods in Britain, much like the Malfoys, but we have a special type of blood. You see, long ago, when we were children, your father's family lived in the same city as mine. This city is named Glastorium. When the Dark Lord attacked our city, it was full of all three types of blood; muggleborns, half-bloods and, of course, purebloods. Your father's family and my family were among the three families with pureblood in Glastorium. Everyone knew the Death Eaters were coming because they were following a train of cities and Glastorium was next in this trail. Our parents, and the other family, the Zolmans, were Death Eaters.

"Our families were put to a task to find the Eternal Jewel of Erabad, which is a jewel that when cast on by a certain spell could form a spell for an immortality shield, that the Dark Lord wanted for himself. The problem was that when all of the members of all three of the families set off to find the stone, we were followed by a half-blood, Mortimus Blancheflame. Blancheflame watched us uncover the Eternal Jewel and our parents were about to cast the spell, together, Blancheflame cast a spell on the jewel, which he had invented himself, called the Intorbulus Charm, which prevents any spell from being cast on the target of the charm.

"The problem was that the spell was defective and produced a mirror-type shield, which bounced back any charm that was cast on the jewel. But at the time, we didn't know that a spell had been cast on the jewel. All six of the adults cast the spell on the jewel simultaneously, but it bounced back and hit all of us. We all flew back, passed out, and woke up the next morning with black hair, and many of us had orange eyes, but others of us had different colors. We all looked different now, because the spell had affected their blood, and this type of blood was even purer than pure blood. See, this blood was special because since it had bounced off the jewel, it contained some of the elements of the jewel. Anyone who was hit by the spell, now had some immortality in them. But also, this element added something into our blood that makes us special because of our eyes.

"See, when we were growing up we had been treated as a different class, higher than the purebloods because we have purer blood than they, because we have the elements from the Eternal Jewel. We are also very powerful witches and wizards because of this element. We can also read minds of people, and submit our thoughts in their minds, for example."

'Hi, dear.' 'Whoa, I can hear her.' 'Of course you can, my dear.'

"Well, about our eyes… our eyes change colors depending on our mood." Hermione's mother continued. "They can't be hidden though. Even by a concealment charm."

"I understand, mum, but why haven't I changed before? Why do I look so different now? And why did you say you were muggleborns when we are really even higher than Voldemort."

"Do not speak his name, darling. Anyway, it happened to me and your father as well when we were 16 and 11 months old. It's come a bit early for you, accounting that it's August 7th. I wonder why. You look different because the creator of the Jewel had dropped a single strand of his own hair while he was brewing the jewel, before freezing it into its rock-like state. The creator had long, sleek, black hair. The creator of the stone was Obdiculus B. Recardem. We went into hiding because the stone was destroyed when the spell was bounced off of it, and the Dark Lord was furious that we hadn't been able to complete his order."

"I see. Well, how am I supposed to explain this to other people? Everyone will notice that I look very different, but what do I explain? I don't want them to think I'm making it up. I know Harry, Ron and Ginny will believe me, but what about the others?"

"You don't have the power to tell anybody. You can't even tell Harry, Ron or Ginny, that's the catch. You can only tell one person, your soul mate."

"How am I supposed to know who my soul mate is?"

"The eyes of your soul mate will be the color of which your eyes can't turn."

"What colors _can _my eyes turn?"

"That is something you will have to learn yourself, my dear. It's different for all of us."

"What happened to the Zolmans? Did you ever hear from them?"

"Well, I thought I did once, when I was at Diagon Alley, I felt my mark begin to spin." Hermione looked confused. "Oh yes, I forgot to mention the mark. If you ever make contact with any of the Zolmans, you will have a certain mark on your left shoulder."

"What does the mark look like? Why do you get it? Do you have one?"

"The mark resembles a spiral. It will turn up when you are in close proximity to them. If you have made any contact with them, the spiral will start to spin."

"Okay. Wait, so what am I going to say to everyone about why I look different? Can I use a concealment charm?"

"It won't conceal anything, my dear. I just don't know what you will say. Make something up, sweetie. How about… you got a make…whatever those things are called."

"Makeover?"

"That's the one."

"But, Mum-"

The phone rang.

_BRR-ING! BRR-ING! _

"I'll get it." Hermione stood up and walked over to the phone set.

"Hello. Granger residence. Hermione speaking."

"Well, hello, Hermione. Nice to hear your voice. Peek-a-boo."

A glass fell from the edge of the counter and hit the ground.

Hermione's eyes turned purple.

--------------------------------

Dun. Dun. Dun. HEHE! Cliffy.


	2. Uncle Lucius!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP.

Thank you for reviewing to: **notlistening**, **EntitledToMyOpinion**, **The Black Pearl is Freedom**, **-6BOGUT6-, Hazelocean**, **xXxthirteenbabesxXx**, **The Midnight Maiden, Babe-ette**, **Januarydevil**, **-xXx-To Quyen-xXx-**, **Then Kat Said**, **Phenki-Pene**, **Hotkat144**, **witchychich1030**, **mione713**, **The eggman**, and **happygirl**.

_**Last time:**_

_The phone rang._

_BRR-ING! BRR-ING!_

"_I'll get it." Hermione stood up and walked over to the phone set._

"_Hello. Granger residence. Hermione speaking."_

"_Well, hello, Hermione. Nice to hear your voice. Peek-a-boo."_

_A glass fell from the edge of the counter and hit the ground._

_Hermione's eyes turned purple._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

"Mister Malfoy? Wha-what are you doing here?" Hermione said, extremely stunned that Lucius Malfoy was standing in her kitchen.

"Well, recently, your parents informed me that you would be coming of age soon. Your father submitted a thought in my mind, and I thought that I would come over to see you," Lucius explained.

"Not to be rude, sir, but I have a few questions. I thought that you hated muggle items…phones included. How did you call us?"

"Well, first of all, after the war ended, I wanted to regain contact with your father. We were very good friends as young boys, you know. And it was a little bit awkward with your mother or father just popping into Narcissa and I's brains at random times for a chat. Especially if we were…you know…"

"Ahem, I understand, Mr. Malfoy."

"Hermione, please, call me Lucius! I know this may be very unusual and hard for you, because of my past, but with how close your father and I are, you could even call me Uncle Lucius!"

"Okay, L-Lucius," Hermione said shakily, unsure that this was happening.

"Now, back to your inquiry about the phone. After the war, when The Dark Lord was finally defeated, I wanted to reconnect with your father. The truth is, the Dark Lord had me under the Imperius Curse for as long as I can remember. At the beginning, we were afraid, because since Narcissa and I had just gotten married, I didn't want anything to happen to her, so I joined him, out of fear. As soon as I had joined, I wanted to leave him. He wanted us to torture innocent people for no reason that I could see, especially the muggles. I didn't understand his hate for everyone except for purebloods, because he, himself, was a half-blood! Now, after all of these years, I have forgotten what it feels like to not be controlled by the Imperius Curse. The Dark Lord even had me put Narcissa under the Imperius, so she wouldn't tell anyone any of the Dark Lord's secrets, and had me burning evil thoughts into Draco practically since he was born. Now, I'm trying to turn all of that around. I'm trying to bring all the good back into my life. I never really hated muggles or muggleborns, you know. So, I got a telephone for the Manor and a cellular phone."

"Well, I'm sorry about the Imperius Curse. Harry, Ron, and I never knew. We thought that you were pure evil, and that Mal-Draco was evil, too. He always calls me 'mudblood' and tells me I'm lower than him. Not to be a tattletale or anything, I mean, um…"

"That all stops now. In fact, that's what I've come to talk to you about. We're throwing a get together this weekend, and I would be pleased if you would attend. With your parents, of course!"

"Okay, Lucius, that would be lovely. Thank your for inviting us. Is the dress formal or...?"

"Yes, it's formal wear. Narcissa told me to tell you that she would be pleased if you and your mother went shopping with her tomorrow."

"Um.." She looked to her mother for help. 'Mum! Should we…' 'Of course, honey! Narcissa is a very nice lady with extremely good fashion sense. And you certainly don't want to be rude!'

"She insists on it! Floo over to the Manor tomorrow around noon. Well, I should go now, I'm sure that you and your parents still have things to talk about."

"Okay, thank you, Lucius. We'll see you soon." And with a pop, Lucius was gone. Hermione turned towards her parents.

"Mum! Dad! You're friends with the _Malfoys_? What…how…"

"Well, I've been friends with Lucius practically my whole life. We both went to Hogwarts. And your mother and Narcissa went to Beaubaxtons together. In fact, we met at their wedding. I was the Best Man and your mother was the Maid of Honor!"

"Well..okay. I still don't feel very comfortable with this whole...relationship. Malfoy and I have hated each other for six years, that's not going to change very easily. I don't want to be friends with him, he's always been so rude and mean to me."

"Hermione, Lucius told you about that. He's trying to change Draco now."

"Whatever, I'm only going to try if he tries."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Hermione got dressed and decided to put on some light make-up. 'Might make the makeover story more believable.' She put the eye pencil on her bottom eyelid and her hand slipped accidentally and she poked her eyeball. She looked in the mirror and her eyes turned from faint red to chestnut in a matter of seconds. After she finished, she went downstairs to have breakfast. When she got to the kitchen, she saw a note.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I had a few appointments at the office this morning, so I will be meeting you and Narcissa at the Manor around 12:30. Please let her know. Thank you. _

_Mum_

At a quarter of twelve, Hermione went to her room and got the small jar of floo-powder from her chest. She put it next to the fireplace, took a handful, said "Malfoy Manor" and threw the powder downward. In a moment, she had arrived in the cleanest fireplace she had ever seen. She stepped out and walked over to a large, wall length bookshelf. She ran her hands over the spines of the books reading the titles, some of which she had read, and some of which she hadn't. "Wow, well, that certainly doesn't happen very often." She said quietly and chuckled to herself.

"Hermione, you're very welcome to borrow any books, if you'd like." Hermione turned around, startled, only to see Narcissa Malfoy.

"Oh! Hello, Mrs. Malfoy. Sorry, um, I just...love to read. So I saw the bookshelf and I…"

"Hermione, there's no need to apologize. Our Draco is the same way. And call me Narcissa. Now, where's your mother?"

"My mother had a few patients to see at the office, so she said she will meet us here at twelve-thirty."

"Well, that gives us some time then. Would you like a tour?"

"Sure, Narcissa. That would be nice."

Narcissa showed Hermione another library, the kitchen, the dining room, a few beautiful enchanted, themed bedrooms, and stopped in front of a door. She knocked.

"Draco, dear! You have a visitor. Please come out and say hello." Hermione heard footsteps and the door opening. Draco looked at the girl standing next to his mother 'wow. I wonder who that is. She's pretty hot,' he thought, looking her up and down. "Hermione has come to see you." Draco flinched at what he had just thought.

"MUDBLOOD GRANGER IS IN OUR HOUSE! MOTHER! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! I don't really think that's much of a cliffy this time…but...maybe. Okay, review please! Thanks!

obseZzionZzZ


	3. Shopping, A Rendezvous, and A Kiss ?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. JKR does. And she's amazingly cool. Yup.

**Thanks for reviewing to: **Hotkat144, warm summer days,Tinkluvsyou, iluvnerds149, HRInuyashaFan16, LordoftheRignsandHarryPotterGirl, OH NO!, Miss-Be-Haven, mrmistoffeless, blackrose, 4everHermione-werecatiluvdraco611hanvu** and **Emily.

_**Last time on 'Eyes':**_

"_Narcissa showed Hermione another library, the kitchen, the dining room, a few beautiful enchanted, themed bedrooms, and stopped in front of a door. She knocked._

"_Draco, dear! You have a visitor. Please come out and say hello." Hermione heard footsteps and the door opening. Draco looked at the girl standing next to his mother 'wow. I wonder who that is. She's pretty hot,' he thought, looking her up and down. "Hermione has come to see you." Draco flinched at what he had just thought._

"_MUDBLOOD GRANGER IS IN OUR HOUSE! MOTHER! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?"_

* * *

"Draco, we talked to you about this. We told you not to use language like that. You are being very rude to our guest. Now, apologize to her." Narcissa said, staring her son in the eyes, hinting with that smug, motherly flair that if he didn't…some terrible, terrible punishment would befall him. 

"Mother, I will not apologize to such filth." Draco said, glaring at Hermione, trying to avoid his mother's eyes staring him down.

"Draco…I will give you one last chance…apologize to Hermione…Draco, look at me," She said, trying to get Draco to look at her so she could send him that 'last-warning' motherly stare. When he finally glimpsed at her, she could tell that he had no intention of giving Hermione any kind of apology. "Okay, Draco. Since you do not want to cooperate with me, I am going to make you do something in exchange. Hermione, Mrs. Granger, and I are going shop-" Narcissa was interrupted by a loud groan omitted from Draco's mouth. "-ping today, and you will accompany Hermione because since Jane and I haven't seen each other for so long, we'll probably be gabbing and ignoring dear Hermione. So, since you are doing absolutely nothing today, you will come with us." Narcissa fixed him another withering, motherly stare that said, "If you don't do this, I will probably come up with something that will cause you severe pains." This time, Draco did not want to challenge his mother's abilities to get what she wanted.

"Fine, _Mother_, I am going to change into proper clothes to go out. I will be downstairs shortly." Draco said, then slammed the door.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Fifteen minutes later, when Jane had already arrived, Draco came down the stairs wearing, much to Hermione's surprise, muggle clothing. He wore a medium-dark pair of muggle jeans with a black t-shirt that said 'Slytherins do it in the dungeons.'

**Hermione POV**

'I'm going to give him hell for his clothing choices,' I thought, grinning evilly, her eyes turning dark blue. 'He thinks that he can insult me for being a muggleborn, while wearing muggle clothing?! Oh, Malfoy, just you wait until we're alone…'

**Draco POV**

I looked down in the foyer where Mother, Granger, and a woman I assumed was Granger's mother were standing and found a quite intriguing sight.

'Hah! Granger is smiling at me in a quite…flirtatious manner. Perhaps she_ does _fancy me. All those years where I thought that she would only fight with me so much was because she was in denial of fancying me, I was right! Oh, Granger. You'll see how fast this news gets around when Pansy gets wind of this. I can just see the headlines: HERMIONE GRANGER, GRYFFINDOR, MUDBLOOD PRUDE, FALLS IN LOVE WITH SLYTHERIN KING, DRACO MALFOY!'

In return to her not-so-flattering 'come hither' look, I flashed her my signature Malfoy smirk.

**Hermione POV**

'What the hell is he smirking about?'

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

At last, the four had reached Imperial Lane, a highly upscale shopping area filled with all sorts of shops: from designer boutiques to rollaway stands. Jane, Draco, and Hermione stood in a small clump on the side of one of the four Floo fireplaces at the center of the area. All of the fireplaces surrounded a fountain, spewing out water of every color imaginable. A couple minutes later, Narcissa returned to them with two maps, which she handed to Jane and Hermione.

"I have been here so many times that I know the area right to left…no pun intended. Draco has come here with me several times, as well, so I suspect he knows where everything is located."

Hermione smiled at Narcissa and opened her map. She was surprised with the contents. Each map showed every member of a person's party, as well as each store with a short description of its contents with a simple touch of a wand.

"Now, Hermione! First, we will all go to Madame Celine's _ A/N: Heehehe, can anyone tell me what this is from? _boutique and pick out lovely outfits for you and your mother to wear." Narcissa turned around and led the way to the shop. When they reached the store, Hermione gasped at it's size. It was the size of her closet! But once they stepped inside, she realized it was simply a charm and that the store was not as small as it seemed.

"Yoo hoo! Madame Celine?!" Narcissa chimed.

"Narcissa!" A short, pudgy woman wearing a purple, starry robe appeared from behind a rack of dresses. "What can I help you with today?"

"Well, Hermione and her mother Jane here are looking for dress robes to wear to our summer party."

"Aha! We will start with Hermione! I know just the section." Madame Celine scurried through racks and racks of clothing until she reached a section towards the back. She waved her wand and they all levitated in front of them in a straight line. "Now, Miss Hermione. Take your pick!"

Hermione responded uncertainly, "Well…I don't really know. I've never been much for fashion" Draco smirked, "…and…well…I personally…well, the dresses are beautiful…but…I don't really think I would look very good in them."

"Nonsense, Hermione!" Narcissa said to Hermione genuinely. "You're a beautiful girl so you will look beautiful in any of these." Narcissa picked three dresses down from the display and pushed Hermione towards the dressing room.

**Draco's POV**

I stood leaning against the wall waiting for Granger to come out of the dressing room, so I could indulge in the laughter that would _obviously _overcome me. Please! Hermione Granger in a Madame Celine dress gown! It would be a hilarious sight. Especially since she has absolutely no shape or curve to her body. Well…actually...since I saw her at the end of the school year…NO! She's still ugly Granger. Aha! Here she comes. The door unhinged and I crossed my arms waiting for her to step out looking like a monkey...or some equally ridiculous animal.

And how right was I! She came out wearing an orange, floor-length gown with green lace sleeves, opening at the ends. It made her look like a cross between a pumpkin and a…well...yes. A pumpkin. I snorted and burst out laughing. Both she and my mother gave me a glare, while Hermione's mother was off with Madame Celine. But I'm sure she would have sent me one as well. They couldn't blame me though! Mudblood looked hilarious.

"No! No! No!" I heard my mother say, "This will absolutely not do! Try on another."

I wondered why I was even here with Granger and how our mothers knew each other. Why was my mother tolerating a muggle and a mudblood? She had never done it before, and now she is forcing me to be here with Granger and watch this hilarious, but boring process.

Next, Granger came out wearing a mid-thigh length dress covered in silver sequins, charmed to light up and flash. She looked like a human disco ball! Though…her legs were a sight to be seen. NO! Fucking hell, Draco! Why…OH JUST SHUT UP! No, you shut up! BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP! I…SHUT UP, DRACO! Wow. I'm going crazy. At least I have some entertainment though. She ran back in to her stall, blushing a bright red. I could have sworn I saw her eyes turn a bright hue of yellow…but...it must just be me going crazy again.

Fucking hell! I just fell off the wall onto the ground. Hermione…ahem I mean..Granger…mudblood queen…S.P.E.W. retard….YES. THAT ONE. Her. She came out of the stall in this flowing dress that went down right past her knees. It was a white dress with a black ribbon tied right under her...ahem...bust...and had a simple tie at the top of the back of her neck. Hell! Granger looked…NO. She didn't look good. She's a mudblood. She looks disgusting always! Yeah. Except now...the Yule Ball… when you were Potions partners last term and you accidentally spilled the potion on her head…SHUT UP, HEAD. She's an ugly mudblood and I won't take no for an answer.

"Shut up, Granger! Stop laughing at me. I just…slipped." She continued laughing at me. Oh, she should just wait until I get her alone. Then she'll get it.

"Oh! Hermione! You look simply stunning! The dress is not too much, but it's just enough to make you shine with natural beauty. Now, here's some shoes that will match and you're all done. Jane looks as if she's having a bit of trouble finding a dress for herself so I will help her and you and Draco can run along. We'll be able to find you with our maps, but let's meet the North Fountain at 4:00.

I was just about to scream 'Mother' when I realized that if I protested she would probably make me come with her and have my back waxed the muggle way again. Honestly…the wizard way takes a second and does not hurt a bit, so if I were to have to go through that pain again…

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Oh. My. Goodness. 2 hours alone with Draco Malfoy? What the hell am I supposed to do for that long?! I thought for a few moments. Hahahaha! I have a plan!

A few moments later Malfoy and I went outside into the alley. I thought into his mind, 'So...what should we do, Malfoy?'

"Well, mudblood, I'd like to do nothing with you."

Next, I stared right into his gray eyes and thought into his head, 'Well, same here, Malfoy. Must be the first thing we've ever had in common.'

'MUDBLOOD! What! I just looked at her…and her lips weren't moving. She's just standing there...blinking at me. I must be going crazy. I'm just making up things that she's saying to me.'

'No you're not. I'm in your head.'

'No you're not. You're just a figment of my imagination.'

**Draco's POV**

And I closed my eyes, rubbing my temples. 'Feeling better?' I heard her chipper voice in my head once again.

**3rd Person POV**

'No. I'm not. What the hell! Why am I talking to her! This is just me, thinking about her and creating little…fantasies in my head.'

'Oh! Well then, fantasize about me often, Malfoy? Sorry to say, but I'm not interested.'

'What the hell, Granger? You're the one...Why am I talking to her again! Whatever. She's the one that was looking at me today so longingly. She's a stupid little mudblood with a stupid little head with little cute naïve thoughts and a cute little stupid body.'

'So you think my body's cute?'

'No! Your thoughts are naïve and cute…because they're so naïve! I'm just having some trouble formulating words in my mouth.'

'You're not talking. You're thinking.'

'That's right! I'm thinking. To myself. Granger is just obsessed with me so she's been staring at me. Forever. STOP STARING AT ME! Stop standing so close to me. Stop it. Stop it.'

Hermione inched closer. And closer. And closer. She reached out and pulled Draco's head down to her, and they're lips almost touched when suddenly…

A/N: I was going to end there but…I'll just finish the chapter so you're not like..WHAT THE HELL! HERMIONE KISSES MALFOY! THIS IS SO OOC! I'M CLOSING THIS! THIS AUTHOR SUCKS!

'Didn't think I was actually going to kiss you did you, Malfoy?' Hermione thought and pushed Draco into the wall. She ran all the way through the alley with Malfoy running after her. It would have been quite the sight for anyone who went to Hogwarts. And oh. It was. Watching this whole episode was none other than...

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Tis over! Okay, I already have plans for the next chapter, so maybe I'll start writing it a little later tonight. But I have to do a little homework. I'm not putting the next one up until I get a few more reviews though! I'm so evil. Heh.**


End file.
